Piropos
by Konata811
Summary: Una Karai con ayuda de la tortuga más hiperactiva planea conquistar a la más tímida con piropos ¿qué puede salir mal? Afortunadamente Leonardo y Rafael ya tienen los asientos de primera fila para disfrutar el desastre mientras que Donatello no sabe lo que le espera TMNT no es de mi propiedad, ni pretendo nada con esto más que diversión y amor al Donarai
1. ¡Al fin se dió cuenta!

Lo observaba y no entendía por que reaccionaba su cuerpo de esa manera. Ella nunca fue tímida ni mucho menos discreta, siempre decía las cosas de frente y aceptaba las consecuencias posteriores, pero simplemente con él todo era distinto

En un principio no le había puesto tanta atención al más alto de los hermanos Hamato. Él simplemente guardaba silencio cuando estaba en su presencia y Leo o Rafael eran quienes se encargaban de hablar o Mikey quién se unía ocasionalmente para aligerar el ambiente con sus bromas y chistes singulares

Con la derrota de Destructor y su ahora relativa "paz" el amor no era lo primero en su lista de prioridades a cumplir, es más ni si quiera lo había considerado ¡mucho menos con él!

Pero luego de que la situación entre ella y Leonardo quedara en una creciente amistad (por parte del líder) ella se dió la libertad para voltear hacía "otro lado"

¡¿Pero por qué él?!

Aquella tortuga escualida según su percepción la cual en estos momentos se encontraba en una pelea verbal y amistosa con Jones

¡¿Por qué justamente tenía que ser la tortuga mas dulce, inteligente y tímida de todas?!

-tch- se quejó con sus cejas fruncidas llamando la atención de Mikey ( quién no tenía nada mejor que hacer que meterse en asuntos ajenos) y Rafael quien volteó aparentemente aburrido de un comic de Batman -¿Por qué rayos tiene que ser tan malditamente lindo?- murmuró Karai pero teniendo a dos ninjas experimentados observando sus acciones pronto se dieron cuenta de que observaba al de bandana morada

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Mikey eufórico y con estrellitas llamando la atención de la mitad mutante quien le miró como a una rata bailando tango -¡te gusta mi Donate...- su revelación fue abruptamente callada gracias a que la kunoichi se había aventado a gran velocidad de la cual no pudo escapar y se vió prontamente con un brazo torcido para que no hablara de más

\- cállate Mikey- le susurró avergonzada mientras verificaba que Donatello y Cassey siguieran en su pelea

\- ¿así que te gusta mi hermanito?- inquirió Rafael con un tono mas elevado mientras cruzaba sus brazos de forma amenazadora

\- ¡¿tú también tortuga con periodo?!- molesta susurró mientras veía aún al dúo pelear sin que les prestarán atención - ¿no conocen la palabra discreción?-

-Karai... ¿aún te gusto?- susurro esta vez desde arriba cayendo poo despues con elegancia el líder mientras se acercaba para ayudar a Mikey

-¿q-que? ¿de dónde sacas eso?-

-pues escuché que aún te gusto y creo que habíamos quedado mejor como amigos- dijo comprensiva la tortuga de bandana azul a la chica

\- no no no, te estas confundiendo- la chica jugó con sus dedos por detras de su espalda pero las tres tortugas no perdieron detalle de ese curiosa gesto- tú no me gustas, ni nadie en general de este salón-

-¿que no estabas murmurando cosas a Donatello?- Rafael tenía su usual cara de pocos amigos

-¡claro que no!- contestó seriamente pero el sonrojo que cubrió su rostro y los ojos a punto de llorar de la vergüenza la delataron

\- awww a Karai le gusta nuestro hermanito- dijo con dulzura el de naranja mientras revolvía su cabello

-cierra la boca Mikey- quitó la mano de la tortuga con desdén

-¿en verdad es amor?- cuestionó Leonardo

-no lo sé, ¡rayos!- cubrió su rostro mientras se echaba a un sillon cercano- nunca me había sentido de esta manera- se lamento avergonzada

\- vaya, vaya, vaya ¿quien diría que la princesita tendría sentimientos?- se burló el de bandana roja también sentándose mientras su pequeña tortuga comía la lechuga que le ofrecía

-solo, olviden esto- pidió la kunoichi desanimada

-pero Karai, ¡porfin tendrás una pareja!- Mikey lucía emocionado

-para tu información ya he tenido parejas anteriormente- replicó ofendida la kunoichi

\- pero ninguno fue un mutante- puntualizó Mikey sabiamente mientras los otros dos asentían de acuerdo

\- touché-

\- ¡será grandioso! digo ambos son friendzoneados. Abril prefirió a Cassey y Leo ni si quiera te dio rollo-

-tch- Karai volteo de lado mientras el de bandana azul sonreía incomodamente

-de modo qué, son el uno para el otro- la tortuga parecía sacar flores

Karai río ante la imagen frente a ella pero de nuevo agregó- aún si fuese así ¿cómo me acercaría a él?¿cómo llamar su atención?-

\- fácil, mediante golpes- Rafael ahora estaba relajado viendo con diversión la situación -demuestrale mediante golpes y fastidialo, de esa forma llamaras su atención-

-es una pésima idea- rodó los ojos, lo que quería era gustarle no asustarle - ¿te ha funcionado al menos?-

-claro que no- río divertido el de naranja -su novia Mona Lisa es quien lo trae bien amaestrado-

-¡MIKEY!-

-¡ahhh no...! ¡ayuda!-

-¿por qué no investigas sus gustos?- agregó sabiamente Leonardo uniéndose al plan- de ese modo puedes crear una mejor charla cuando tengas la oportunidad- sonrió con tranquilidad ignorando completamente el sufrimiento de Miney quien regresaba con ellos y Rafael quien se sentó de nuevo ya más relajado

-¿por qué no intentas con piropos?- Mikey preguntó nuevamente

-¿piropos?- la oji ambar lucía confundida -¿qué es eso?-

Mikey la miró totalmente shockeado -¿no sabes lo que son?-

-que no Mikey, no lo sé- Karai no era precisamente la mas paciente (un problema si quería conquistar a un ingenuo Donatello)

-son algo así como frases cortas para halagar a alguien- Leonardo por fin había resuelto su duda- suelen ser cómicos o románticos-

Su boca hizo una "o" al entender haciendo reír a los hermanos -creo que esa opción también me agrada, voy a investigar mas de ellos- levanto el puño decidida

-¡desde mañana empieza la operación Donarai!- Mikey animo a la chica quien le dió una reluciente sonrisa mientras que Leonardo y Rafael se preparaban para el desatre con palomitas incluidas

Pobre Donatello, no sabía lo que le esperaba...


	2. Primer intento

Noche normal, vida normal o bueno eso era para las personas quienes se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente a esas horas y no ejerciendo un trabajo (mal pagado cabe aclarar) de ninja que vigila la ciudad

Karai había investigado el dichoso tema de los piropos y vaya que lo había hecho, aunque ahora se cuestionaba si era correcto decirle tales frases a Donatello

-te estas arrepintiendo- Mikey había adivinado sus intenciones al ver a la kunoichi mirar a la distancia a Donatello luego de que los tres se separaran del otro trío Leo/Rafa/Cassey para vigilar la ciudad en mayor extensión

-Claro que no- dijo con seguridad- es solo que yo no suelo hablarle de esa manera ¿pensará mal de mí? ¿sonaré muy vulgar?-

-¿porqué no empiezas con algo leve?- puntualizó Mikey- y a medida de que vaya avanzando su relación vas subiendo de tono-

No sabía exactamente de donde a veces sacaba justamente Miguel Ángel las palabras correctas para alentar a los demás pero haciendo caso del valor infundido se acerco prudentemente a Donatello quien veía vagamente y sin interés la ciudad

-¡hey escualido!- llamó

Donnie no se mostró ofendido por el apodo pero aún así volteo con sus cejas fruncidas

-¿no estás cansado?-

¿porqué habría de estarlo?-

-porqué no paras de pasearte por mi mente- completo guiñándole un ojo y regalandole una sonrisa atrevida típica de ella

Donatello se sorprendió a tal punto de que no pudo mantenerse en equilibrio sobre la estructura de modo en que cayó en un edificio cercano sin dañarse de gravedad pero si dandose un duro golpe en su rostro

Karai no perdió tiempo en acercarse

-¡por dios Donnie! ¿estás bien?-

Ver el rostro preocupado de la fémina hacía el hizo que desviara la mirada de lado evitandola por la timidez que de repente se había apoderado de su cuerpo cuando le había dedicado tales palabras

La chica aunque preocupada se emociono por tal reacción aunque las siguientes palabras cortaron las alas que apenas habían comenzado a crecer

-perdona Karai, pero me desconcentre y caí por lo que no oí lo que me dijiste, ¿era algo importante?-

Karai sonrió apenada y ligeramente desilusionada pero eso no impediría que siguiera con su plan

-no te preocupes por eso, llamaré a Mikey para retirarnos de una vez a la guarida- dijo nerviosa escapando de la mirada escarlata de la tortuga, quien confundido y avergonzado la vió llamar por el t-phone a su hermano mientras le daba la espalda


	3. Segundo intento

Últimamente escaseaban villanos y aunque eso debería ser un motivo de alegría, los hermanos Hamato se pasaban más tiempo en la guarida ya que aún existía cierto temor de las personas para los mutantes

Mientras, los cuatro se encontraban en el gran sofá que estaba junto a la vieja pero funcional televisión, Mikey y Leo viendo un capítulo repetido de Heroes Espaciales, Donnie observando cualquier cosa para componerla (aunque prácticamente ya estaba todo arreglado) y Rafael plácidamente dándole pequeños trozos de lechuga a su tortuga

Karai de pronto hizo aparición, se veía exhausta pero aún en ese estado conservaba su estilo elegante y delicado. Se pasó directamente hacía el sofá y se acosto cerca de Rafael que a gruñidos (que solo era por apariencia) la dejo acostarse para poco después esta terminará dormida

-¿le pasa algo?- pregunto con curiosidad Donatello, prácticamente el también era el médico del equipo por lo cual se preocupaba de la salud de los demás

-cosas de su clan Donnie- contesto Rafael notando las ojeras que poseía la chica- y por lo que se tiene otro trabajo-

-¿y cuál es?-

-nadie los sabe viejo- el programa había terminado por lo cual Miney se unió- no nos ha querido decir, solo esquiva el tema pero ha llegado tarde usualmente-

-puede que también tenga una pareja- tanteó terreno Leonardo para observar la reacción del de bandana morada, los otros dos le secundaron- después de todo es jóven y pasa mucho tiempo fuera-

-no creo que tenga pareja- contestó con seguridad Donatello, ¿esas palabras que le había dicho fueron verdad no? Karai era muy coqueta pero no al grado de centrarse en una persona

-¿como estás tan seguro?- Rafael se rasco el cuello con indiferencia- por lo que se tiene varios pretendientes en su clan, posiblemente ya por fin acepto a alguno-

-solo, no creo que ella nos oculte algo así- Donatello se paró terninando la conversación para ir a su laboratorio. No quería creer que nuevamente estaba malinterpretando las cosas

-ire a preparar la cena- contestó con simplicidad Mikey, ahora con los suministros que traía Karai podía poner en práctica su creatividad

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Hey Donnie! ¿quieres despertar a Karai en lo que ponemos la mesa?- Leonardo llamó desde la cocina a la tortuga quien venía limpiándose

-uh seguro- contestó aproximandose a el sofá

Era tan diferente verla así, tan pacifica y tierna como si no fuera capaz de romper un plato y tener un carácter que les daba miedo. Simplemente ahí estaba domirda plácidamente con expresión tan relajada que le daba incluso pena tener que despertarla

-um Karai, despierta- la llamo suavemente haciendo que las cejas de estas se fruncieran levemente haciéndolo reír

La kunoichi al escuchar la risa supo de quien provenía y abrió lentamente los ojos -por todos los mutantes él era hermoso- y su mirada única según su percepción

-oye Donnie- dijo estirándose y con la mirada de la tortuga aún en ella- cuando se te dañan los ojos, ¿vas a un oftalmólogo o a una joyería?-

La tortuga se sobresalto y con vergüenza tomó una almohada estampandola en su rostro desprevenido

-nos llaman para comer- dijo rumbo a la cocina mientras los tres hermanos restantes reían por la escena


	4. Tercer intento y confesión

Pensaba con discreción mientras se arreglaba para la usual patrulla nocturna acerca de sus sentimientos. En la soledad de su habitación y con todas las situaciones que había vivido en su vida estaba segura de ua cosa

Estaba completamente encantada por Donatello, aquella tortuga escualida e inteligente, le atraía demasiado, aunque no quería arriesgarse a llamar a ese sentimiento algo tan fuerte como la palabra amor por el momento

Ella era consciente de que Donnie ya debía haberlo intuido pues con sus diversas charlas y momentos juntos además de los entrenamientos (arreglados para estar junto a él) habían creado una confianza mutua, y aumentado su interés por él

April y Casey habían salido a una fiesta de su escuela por lo cual no estarían patrullando y Mikey estaba con los mutanimales por lo cual la ronda de patrullaje se había dividido en parejas, convenientemente ella junto a el mas alto de los Hamato

-deberiamos volver, esta tranquila la ciudad así que no hay mucho que hacer- opinó Donatello

Karai asintio sin mucho entusiasmo, eso significaría que pronto se separarían por lo cual viendo la silueta del mutante frente a ella ideó una frase para el momento

-quien fuera sombra para estar todo el día a tu lado-

Donatello se sobresalto y un color rosado pinto sus mejillas, volteo frente a Karai quien lo veía con una sonrisa que no sabría decifrar

-esta bien, ¿de qué se trata esto Karai? últimamente me has dicho esw tipo de frases y me gustaba mas cuando bromeabas de otras formas-

-ten por seguro que de broma tiene poco, me gustas Donatello y mucho- admitio sintiendo su cara arder pero con una sonrisa sincera aún permanente en su rostro

El mutante se congelo por un momento y el sonrojo que tenía se hizo más fuerte -¿e-es por eso que me dices esas frases?-

-en parte sí y no, lo hago para llamar tu atención, sueles ser muy despistado a pesar de tu inteligencia, pero si me dejas continuar y en un futuro aceptar mis sentimientos te asegurare que te querré y protegere tal y como lo mereces- camino hacía la tortuga que aún no reaccionaba, procesando las palabras en su gran mente - piensalo ¿sí? y cuando estés listo dime tu respuesta- dicho esto la kunoichi se retiró presurosa a la guarida y específicamente a su habitación

Su corazón latía con locura, detestaba sentirse de esa manera. Durante mucho tiempo le enseñaron que los sentimientos eran una debilidad y el expresarlos ante los demás siempre se asemejaba a una manguera a presión que no tenía control en como descargarse

Ni si quiera se despidió de nadie, en la comodidad de su cama y con la protección de sus cobijas se preguntaba, ¿había sido correcto confesarse?¿cambiarían las cosas entre los dos?¿la rechazaría recién entrada la mañana?¿le dejaría de hablar?

De pronto un enojo se instalo en ella, ¡porfavor! ella fue Karai Oroku, del poderoso clan del pie, era actualmente hija del gran Hamato Yoshi la cual ahora pertenecía a una hermosa familia y que la caracterizaba su valentía y terquedad, su talento y habilidad, si las cosas se ponían tensas arreglaría el asunto y solucionaría lo que se avecinara, por que su nombre era Karai

Con dicha confianza recién instaurada logró conciliar el sueño, algo muy diferente en el caso de el pobre Donatello quién se encontraba cuestionandose su misma existencia


	5. Lento pero seguro

¡Nada! eso es lo que había sucedido después de la confesión, ni un rechazo o aceptación por parte de Donatello quien la seguía tratando igual y Karai no sabía si frustrarse o aliviarse por eso

Mikey seguía ayudándola a su manera por que recordemos que es Mikey, Leonardo fue quien les propuso una misión durante el día para darles privacidad pero que implicaba ir de incógnito por la ciudad, por lo menos Donatello si tenía que hacerlo

-vamos hermana no es tan malo- Mikey la animó mientras ella probaba diferentes vestimentas para lo que ella consideraba una "cita" junto a Donnie

-creo que seguiré con eso, después de todo no me rechazo así que supongo que puedo seguir- dijo optimista poniendose un sombrero-bueno solo no te olvides que también tienen una misión- la menor de las tortugas husmeaba entre las pertenencias de su hermana con descaro

-rayos siento que estoy oyendo a Leo de nuevo- soltó con diversión mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla despidiendose de Miguel Angel quién le sonrió con confianza dirigiéndose a la cocina

Para cuando llego a la salida fue la primera en esperar, no pensaba que Donatello tardará tanto considerando que estaba parada desde hace quince minutos en el mismo lugar, consideró ir directamente por él pero sus sentidos le avisaron que alguien se aproximaba

No se puso en guardia pues reconocia su andar y respiración, aunque su esencia no era muy perceptiva desde ese punto en la cloaca

-lamento haberte hecho esperar- llevaba puesta una camiseta morada con mangas largas, un pantalón negro que se ajustaba bien a sus largas piernas, gorra y botas del mismo tono, el caparazón lo había camuflajeado de tal forma que a simple vista parecía una mochila además de una cálida sonrisa que la hizo suspirar

-t-te ves muy bien y no te preocupes, no tengo mucho esperando- el rojo cubría sus mejillas y se obligó a voltearse para no parecer obvia- ¿nos vamos?-

ooooooooooooooooooooo

La misión había sido un éxito, en este momento poseía el artefacto krang perdido y peligroso en la seguridad de su bolsa y caminaba junto a Donatello lo cual la hacía sumamente felíz

Notó que este miraba hacía abajo evitando las miradas de curiosos que resultaban muy obvias e incómodas, preparo una de sus mejores sonrisas para después decir un poco alto para llamar la atención

-quisiera ser sombra para estar siempre a tu lado-

Donatello se sonrojo y volteó hacía ella para regañarla por atraer más atención hacía ellos pero pronto se dió cuenta que las personas se escandalizaron por la forma de hablar de Karai que ahora la atención estaba fijada en ella, de modo en que ya no sentía las miradas sobre él

El sombrero de ella pronto voló y antes de que intentará alcanzarlo él ya lo había hecho, el cabello suelto y ahora más abajo de los hombros se revolvió travieso sobre su rostro y con una sonrisa le agradeció el gesto

...

Siguieron con sigilo hacía la guarida y un pensamiento no paraba de pasarse por su mente, algo que sin dudas tenía que decir

-Karai- la kunoichi paró antes de irse a su habitación mirándolo cpn atención- te ves realmente linda- dicho esto se retiró dejando a la chica con el corazón martilleando en su pecho, con una sonrisa se aventó a su cama y cuando abrazó su almohada sintió que nuevamente había esperanza


	6. No todo sale como es planeado

Una semana había pasado desde la misión que había tenido con Donatello y la sonrisa gatuna no se esfumaba de su rostro, su inusual buen despertar y amabilidad tenía desconcertadas a las tortugas restantes

Preparaba junto a Mikey la comida y algunas botanas para su "momento con Donatello" quien le había invitado a ver una película en la sala dejándola de lo más felíz

Tarareaba mientras revolvía la mezcla para la preparación de un pastel de zanahoria, con sus ganancias extras en su trabajo ahora tenían la libertad de hacer más aperitivos

-ok esa actitud a pesar de ser mejor que la anterior ya me está hartando, ¿que pasó entre ustedes?- Raphael reclamó mientras los observaba cocinar

La sonrisa de Karai se ensanchó más y un sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas -me dijo linda- repitió suspirando

-¿eso es todo?-

-vamos Raphael, eso es un gran avance. Donnie no suele expresarse muy abiertamente y que la haya halagado de esa forma es un triunfo- Leonardo salió en defensa de su hermana

-ademas zopenco veremos una película y he de presumir que él me invitó- nuevamente la kunoichi sonrió tomando varías salsas para las botanas cuando de pronto miró el reloj que poseía en la muñeca

-¡son unos idiotas!- gritó escandalizada espantando a las tortugas - ¿porqué no me dijeron que ya era tarde? ¡aún tengo que arreglarme!- dicho esto aventó su delantal a Leonardo con tal fuerza que hizo que este se cayera

-m-me gustaba más su buena actitud- respondió el líder ganándose un asentamiento de sus hermanos

00000

Karai se miró como por décima vez en el espejo cercano a la sala desesperando hasta Mikey

-¡te ves bien hermana!-

-siento que es muy simple o tal vez muy diferente a como suelo vestir-

-un toque natural de vez en cuando resalta la belleza única de una chica, no te preocupes tú eres linda tal cómo estás- dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de la kunoichi transmitiendole confianza en su cometido

-oww leo- agradeció a su manera correspondiendo el gesto

-ah... ¿interrumpimos?- la voz escandalosa de Casey hizo que ambos se separaran por inercia notando que el jugador abrazaba a Abril y con Donatello detrás de ellos

-para nada- se recompuso Karai casi de inmediato- no es por nada, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?-

\- oh bueno, Donnie nos dijo que ambos verían una película y decidimos colarnos ya que no pudimos salir a nuestra cena como queríamos, espero no haya problema- esta vez la pelinaranja se apoyo en su pareja sonriendo con inocencia, claro ya que ninguno de los dos sabía de sus sentimientos por la tortuga

De pronto Raphael soltó una carcajada poco propia de él irritando a la antigua miembro de clan del pie, la tortuga salió seguido de un temeroso pero también divertido Mikey y detrás de ellos una recta Karai

-creo que deberían poner la película y traer los complementos- sugirió el líder para después alcanzar a aus hermanos y la kunoichi

-¿estás seguro de qué está bien Donnie? no queremos incomodar- el pecoso habló

-no, tranquilos- de pronto un gran golpe sacudió la guarida haciendo que incluso cayera un poco de polvo y dejándole a Donatello una sensación de arrepentimiento

00000

La película no había salido como esperaba, con la interrupción de Casey hablando cada cinco minutos y Abril que le secundaba poco o nada había logrado concentrarse

Su mano dolía pero había descargado la frustración del momento en la pared haciéndola sentir mejor, aunque sobaba constantemente sus nudillos lo que captó la atención de su acompañante

-permiteme curar esa herida- había ofrecido Donatello y aunque se encontraba levemente molesta con él, no pudo negarse ante su mirada escarlata

Una vez terminado su trabajo Karai observo su vendaje, había sido estúpido lo que hizo, ahora sentía inservible su mano por lo menos hasta que le indicará Donnie lo contrario

Aún estaba molesta, todo su esfuerza se había ido al traste y parecía que la tortuga frente a ella no se había dado cuenta, tenía que vengarse ya venía siendo hora de subir de nivel

Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas una sonrisa ladina curvo sus labios, carraspeó llamando su atención

-¿acaso se te ha caído el papel?- Donatello la miró intuyendo a que nuevamente venía una de sus frases de coqueteo, sin embargo en vez de seguir sus tareas se permitió sonreír y seguirle el juego

-¿perdona?- rió confundido

-en el que venías envuelto, bombón- dijo guiñando un ojo haciéndolo sonreír con vergüenza y un sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas

-perdona lo de está noche, lo heche a perder- admitió con sinceridad esperando que lo disculpara

-no importa, espero que prepares ésta vez tú nuestra siguiente salida-

-o-oh claro-

La kunoichi se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse, de espaldas el mutante no pudo notar la sonrisa de victoria que tenía- buenas noches Donnie-

Tras darle una radiante sonrisa abandono el laboratorio, dejando a Donatello sonriente por recompensarle su salida y a ella con un sentimiento cálido dentro de sí.


	7. En las buenas y en las malas

Golpes era lo que veía Karai. Si hubieran sido dirigidos hacía ella no tendría problema, incluso lo tomaría como un reto pero desafortunadamente no era así

Se estaban enfrentando contra unos cuantos mutantes recién descubiertos y que estaban aliados contra un clan al parecer muy peligroso del cual apenas tenían noción

Pero volviendo al punto Donatello, SU Donnie estaba siendo hecho papilla por uno de esos integrantes el cual al parecer había mutado como un águila que le beneficiba en la batalla

No pudo resistir más y haciendo uso de su veneno mordió al mutante con el cual había tenido una ardua batalla, el pegajoso líquido le costaba moverse y sentía asco la textura de su ropa quemada pero con velocidad, se avalanzo contra el otro enemigo

Su furia era incalculable, sus ojos ahora verdes por la mutacion que poseía intimidaron al enemigo que sin darse cuenta había sucumbido ante los efectos de su veneno, le importaba poco si no sobrevivían pues habían investigado lo suficiente para saber que era mejor eliminarlos

Cuando se aseguró de que sus hermanos podían seguir la lucha por su cuenta se acercó tímidamente a la tortuga la cual respiraba con dolor y los moretones ya se hacían presentes en su piel, los cortes que tenía empezaban a estar secos pero aún así se veía fatal

Karai le miró con los ojos llorosos por las emociones que afloraban dentro de sí, el mutante le devolvió la mirada y le dió una pequeña sonrisa para calmarla mientras acariciaba levemente su mejilla

-estaré bien, solo necesito un descanso y sanar mis heridas-

La kunoichi asintió y limpiando las lágrimas rebeldes lo incito a pararse tomando su brazo con cuidado para transportarlo a las alcantarillas lo más rápido que pudiera

...

Había tomado una ducha y comido por insistencia de sus hermanos, le costaba hacerlo mientras el aún estaba inconsciente en la camilla especial que tenían. El silencio era desgastante y el no ver sus ojos concentrados en algún nuevo experimento simplemente la deprimía

Cepilló su cabello el cual ahora le llegaba hasta las axilas y se preguntó internamente si debía cortarselo de nuevo, se lo preguntaría a Donnie cuando despertara

Se sentó en aquel sillón individual que la había aconpañado en el cuidar de su amado, se recostó en el brazo de este y entrelazando sus dedos suspiro con cansancio

-quisiera ser gota de tú sangre, para recorrer todo tu cuerpo y descansar en tu corazón-

Dicho esto el sueño le ganó quedando dormida en esa posición y no dandose cuenta que Donatello había estado despierto el tiempo suficiente para escucharla

El mutante sonrió con el sonrojo ya usual en él como cada vez que lo piropeaba, sin embargo en esta ocasión y gracias al aparato que medía su estado notó su pulso aumentar al ver el delicado rostro de la kunoichi

-¿qué me estás haciendo Karai? se preguntó tratando de hallar la respuesta con su gran mente, apretando ligeramente la pequeña mano y sonriendo somnoliento. Quería mas que nunca devolverle aquella cena que le había prometido y esperaba que fuera pronto


	8. La cena esperada

Karai estaba hecha un mar de nervios y no podían culparla si su gran "amigo" la había invitado a cenar

¿Donde sería?¿Tenía que lucir formal o casual?¿Debería llevarle un obsequio o el lo haría?

Decidió para su salida escoger un sencillo vestido morado tal y como el color favorito de su bello mutante, esperaba que le agradara pues era algo provocativo como casi todo en ella. Con ayuda de su fiel amiga Shinigami quien le rizo su cabello y la maquillo mas ligeramente quedo perfecta aunque, para cuando termino eran las 6 de la tarde y ella ya estaba exhausta gracias a su clan y a su trabajo secreto

Agradeció profundamente a su amiga quien solamente le dió tips y animos para cuando estuviera con Donatello

El mutante se hallaba por su parte sorprendentemente abrumado por como debía lucir y actuar, en que lugar comerían y que le llevaría

Sus hermanos trataban de calmarlo entre risas, al parecer el método de los piropos propuestos por Mikey estaban dando resultado y pudieron apreciar la seria atención y dedicación que estaba empleando Donatello por su cita, aunque esperaban que no solo fuera por una promesa

Para cuando terminaron de arreglarlo Donnie lucia formal sin llegar a ser exagerado, se veía muy bien y orgullosos lo despidieron en la puerta

Ahora que ambos iban uno al lado del otro las palabras parecían que se habían quedado atoradas dentro de sí, ambos sin duda veían al otro cuando estaban "distraídos" y aún no encontraban un sitio adecuado para su cena

El mutante propuso una cadena de restaurantes famosos, había reunido el dinero necesario para darle una digna cena, ella lo merecía

Sin embargo en cuanto se iban acercando, la kunoichi notó como la tortuga se tensaba y no era para menos si las pocas personas de evidentemente posición económica más alta los veían con rareza y a su acompañante incluso con asco

-Hey Donnie- la tortuga miró a la chica un par de cabezas debajo de su estatura quien con un lindo sonrojo le tomó del brazo -¿por qué no comemos pizza? conozco un lugar genial cerca de aquí y son deliciosas-

Donatello pudo respirar ahora tranquilamente y el cambio no pasó desapercibido para Karai quien aún tomando su brazo lo condujo hasta el susodicho lugar

-¡Está delicioso!- dijo el mutante tragando rápidamente las rebanadas siendo visto fijamente por la kunoichi y para cuando se dió cuenta de su falta de modales se sonrojó inevitablemente

Karai solo río mientras tomaba una servilleta y la acercaba a la mejilla de este -¿sabes por qué el mar es salado?- preguntó

-bueno eso se debe a su gran variedad de..- fue cortado por la chica quién riendo limpiaba con delicadeza su rostro

-no, simplemente pregunta por qué-

-¿por qué?- obedeció extrañado

-por que todo lo dulce lo tienes tú- completó con un guiño haciendo reír al contrario quien sin duda incremento el sonrojo del mutante

Contrario a lo que pensaba Karai había salido mejor de lo que había pensado, después de la pizza habían comido un helado y ahora se encontraban platicando sobre la espalda del otro diversos temas interesantes y/o desconocidos par ambos

El cansancio empezó a hacer efecto en ella, sus largas jornadas le pasaban factura en ese momento y cuando menos se lo espero quedó dormida recargada sobre el caparazón del mutante

Donnie se dió cuenta casi de inmediato pues, en cuanto emprendieron su caminata al restaurante había notado las ojeras que ella se esforzaba en ocultar, lo cual le preocupó pero esperaba que le contara la causa de su sueño, talvés en su siguiente salida...

La cargo al estilo nupcial recorriendo con suavidad los tejados para evitar despertarla, el olor de su perfume había llegado a su olfato en cuanto la cargó y el detalle del color de su vestido lo hizo sonreír como idiota casi todo el camino

No quería salir lastimado de otra decepción amorosa y no quería ilusionarse con momentos espontáneos que podrían solo hacerlo más doloroso pero con ella, con Karai talvés valdría la pena arriesgarse

Algún día cuando sanara completamente podría corresponder con la misma viveza esos sentimientos, solo esperaba que Karai estuviera dispuesta a esperar con él


	9. Celos (parte 1)

Se sentía extraño, la relación que tenía con Karai iba progresando con una película juntos, alguna misión riesgosa de la que salían vencedores e incluso dandose mutuamente obsequios discretos cuando eran sus cumpleaños, aunque no habían llegado más allá por su decisión

Donatello no se sentía preparado, no aún y Karai lo respetaba aunque no es como si hubiera dejado de pretenderlo

Aunque si no eran nada, ¿por qué se sentía extrañamente irritado por un ninja del clan del pie que estaba volviéndose muy cercano a la kunoichi?

Kuroki se hacía llamar y tal como sonaba su nombre provenía de Japón, recomendado especialmente por Shinigami. Servía fielmente a la líder y se le podía ver casi siempre juntos, al parecer era su secretario asignado o algo por el estilo

-Hey moradito- lo llamó Karai con el nuevo apodo que le habia puesto desde la distacia, traía una bolsa de cartón la cual seguramente tenía el almuerzo de ambos, una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras la figura femenina correspondía el gesto

...

Nuevamente estaban juntos aunque realmente no estaban haciendo una actividad en conjunto. Él estaba realizando unos experimentos mientras que su acompañante leía un libro de fantasía de trolles o algo así

El teléfono de la kunoichi empezó a sonar y para cuando contesto la voz inconfundible de aquel ninja se escuchó con fuerza

-mi líder, mi flor la más bella entre todas las lunas, el delirio de mi mente y la perdición de mi corazón...-

-al grano Kuroki, estaba ocupada- Donatello dejo salir una sonrisa de superioridad, esa era su Karai

-y de suma inteligencia cabe destacar- repuso el ninja asumiendo una pose más seria- mi señora **él** ha aceptado la oferta y la cita ha sido programada dentro de dos días a las 9:00 de la noche, ¿confirmo?-

-hazlo y pide a Shinigami que reuna mi vestuario y equipo necesario en caso de que algo salga mal-

-así será mi señora-

Para cuando le cortó la llamada vio por el reflejo del mismo teléfono como la tortuga le veía con atención y seriedad, ya no tenía ni un atisbo de diversión como momentos antes. Decidió entonces aprovechar que sus ojos estaban puestos en ella para decir sin pudor

-no serás google pero tienes todo lo que busco-

Karai dió la vuelta sonriente aún con sus facciones seductoras a la vista, Donatello por su parte fingía trabajar en su experimento, aunque la pelioscura notó que ni si quiera hacía mediciones de las sustancias además del sonrojo ya usual plasmado en su rostro

-no te preocupes Donnie- nuevamente con su voz cálida y aterciopelada se dirigió a la salida siendo seguida por la mirada del mutante -sabes que soy tuya- le guiño para después cerrar la puerta lentamente para después agregar -aún-

Para cuando la tortuga quiso de nuevo conectar su mirada con ella, la líder se había retirado, con un poco de presión en su pecho se cuestiono a quien vería y si estaría bien, si era algún pretendiente o si ya la estaba perdiendo cuando ni siquiera había correspondido.


	10. Respondiendo a tí

Karai veía el cielo desde la soledad de su oficina, estaba el sol en lo más alto sin embargo no hacía calor, un clima perfecto para pasarlo con amigos, convivir con la familia o escapar con una pareja... suspiro ante ese último pensamiento

Estaba segura de su querer hacía Donatello, aunque ver su constante estancamiento emocional se preguntaba si era correcta la manera de insistencia de su parte, talvés debería adoptar una postura mucho mas madura y empática rumbo al tímido mutante, aún si eso retrasara o incluso eliminara sus planes

Le dolía el cuello y espalda, estar tanto tiempo en una silla con aburridos temas de su clan no es como se la quería pasar ese viernes, pero afortunadamente, el fin de semana tendría un reconfortante descanso, y talvés le ayudaría a acomodar sus pensamientos en su propio espacio

Y así lo hizo, vió durante ese fin a los mutantes y convivió con sus hermanos aunque estos estaban extrañados de que no soltara algun piropo, mirada o frase en presencia del otro. Estaba más por decir que Donatello se la pasó deprimido e insoportable según sus hermanos

...

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado otra semana, siguiendo la misma rutina, yendo a visitarlos para después regresar a la comodidad de su departamento y aunque a veces extrañaba pasar tiempo con su tortuga favorita, sabía que era lo correcto. Debía dejarlo sanar, pensar con esa gran mente que poseía y seguir apoyándolo en lo que decidiera

Justamente en ese momento se dirigía a la guarida, la sorpresa para sus hermanos estaba saliendo bien así que estaba tranquila en torno a ese asunto legal. Donatello la había citado, posiblemente para hablarle de alguno de sus experimentos que podría patrocinar en torno a su uso, sonrió al pensar que lo vería hablar durante algún tiempo sin temer que la reprendiera avergonzado por verlo fijamente

Se extraño cuando nadie la recibió, talvés de Rapha o Leo no llegaban a hacerlo pero Mikey siempre la saludaba poniéndola al día con todo lo que hacían mientras no estaba. No lo pensó mucho así que se dirigió al laboratorio donde como supuso estaba Donnie, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verlo de espaldas aunque se obligó a calmar su acelerado corazón

...

La voz firme pero carismática de la kunoichi tras el solamente aumento sus nervios en cuanto se anunció, pudo ver por uno de sus tubos de ensayo como llevaba su cabello ahlra mas largo sujeto en una cola, un overol sencillo pero ajustado que resaltaba las curvas de su estilizado cuerpo y una camisa un poco más grande a su talla que la hacía ver adorable

¿Cómo es que esa bella chica se había fijado en él?¿Y porqué últimamente ya no lo pretendía como antes?¿Se habría cansado?¿Se habría fijado en alguien más? Eran tantas preguntas y solo ella podía darle las respuestas

Sin embargo no hizo ninguna de esas preguntas y cuestionó únicamente como había estado su semana. Karai le explicó los detalles de su clan, no habían secretos entre ambos así que se explayo en el tema pidiéndole consejos para arreglar algunas situaciones que la atormentaban

Hasta que ella decidió hacer una pregunta que lo hizo sentir nervioso

-¿para qué me has citado Donnie?-

Directa como siempre, sin rodeos pues había otado su estado de ánimo. Era hora de confrontarla, de decirle todo lo que había reflexionado en el tiempo en el que no tuvo su presencia cerca, haciendo de los minutos horas y de las horas días por su ausencia

-yo quería saber, ¿porqué ya no me tratas como antes?-

-¿perdón?-

-ya sabes... con piropos y frases. Ya no pasamos tiempo juntos y para ser honesto- se acercó viendo como la kunoichi adoptaba una posición rígida teniendo que alzar la mirada para verlo, sonrió ante eso ruborizandola- te extraño-

-¿Donnie?-

-Sabes que sufrí por un amor no correspondido y estaba reacio a aceptar a alguien más pero llegaste tú. Tus sonrisas, miradas y frases me cautivaron, me haces dudar tanto de mis decisiones y he sentido este espacio que has dejado como una estaca. Te quiero Karai, ahora lo puedo decir abiertamente por que estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, a-ahora ¿estás segura de los tuyos?-

-idiota- la chica sonrió desconcertando a la tortuga- he deseado desde hace tiempo que me correspondieras y mi sentir solo se ha hecho más fuerte con tus palabras. Talvés los tuyos no son tan profundos y fuertes como los míos pero- tomo la mano del mutante- creo que eso se podría arreglar si seguimos avanzando juntos-

-me parece perfecto- Donatello tomó su rostro inclinándose para besarlo siendo correspondido al instante, aunque por experiencia Karai lo guiaba de manera lenta, queriendo grabar el tacto de los labios del contrario

Cuando se separaron pudieron respirar con el corazón queriendose salir del pecho. La kunoichi lo abrazó siendo correspondida con mas aprehensión

-¿De quien fue la idea de los piropos?-

-de Mickey- acepto divertida volteando a ver el rostro de su mutante- ¿puedo seguir haciéndolo?¿No te incomoda?-

-lo hace pero también es algo divertido para nuestra relación- se sentía tan bien decir esa palabra- no te he preguntado si quieres ser mi pareja aún-

-acepto, aunque ya sabías la respuesta- dijo Karai para nuevamente besar sus labios


	11. Avances

Para las demás tortugas no fue una sorpresa el noviazgo de ambos, sabían de antemano que la kunoichi cuando se proponía algo lo cumplía y Donatello no es como si se quejara de haber caído en sus encantos

Aunque eso sí, este último estaba abrumado, nervioso y ansioso todo el tiempo, era su primer noviazgo oficial (aunque no es como si hubiera tenido otro antes) y la idea de arruinarlo lo mortificaba en todo momento, después de todo en el mes que ya estaban de relación Karai era la que tomaba la iniciativa. Tomando su mano, dándole un beso en la mejilla de vez en cuando, halagandolo y pasando tiempo con él a pesar de su notable cansancio

Justo como en ese momento estaban, ambos sentados en el sillón con la cabeza de ella en sus piernas mientras le daba ligeros masajes en su sueve cabello, se veía tan felíz que Donatello se cuestionaba si era suficiente para ella

Karai pareció sentir su perturbación abriendo sus orbes para después sonreirle y sentarse adecuadamente a su lado

-¿te dolió cuando te caíste del cielo, mi ángel?-

El mutante sonrió, sin duda aligeró el ambiente pero aún así tenía cierta preocupación

-¿que pasa Donnie?-

El mutante tragó saliva nervioso- es solo que- un suspiro salió de sus labios dándose valor- yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en esto, temo arruinarlo por no demostrar cuanto me importas-

Karai le dió una suave caricia en su mejilla haciéndolo suspirar- yo tampoco tenía experiencia cuando tuve mi primer pareja, pero el hecho de que te sinceres conmigo y des lo mejor de ti por mí hace que lo aprecie. Donnie no tienes que demostrarme cuán especial soy para ti por que lo sé y no te forzaré a cruzar tus límites, por que me enamore así de ti, tal como eres-

El de morado estaba perplejo pero sonrió sinceramente al analizar las palabras, se sentía amado y querido, era simplemente maravilloso

-¿entonces simplemente podría dejarme llevar?-

-con algo se empieza cariño- sonrió la kunoichi- no soy la mejor maestra pero puedo guiarte-

Karai cerró momentáneamente sus ojos suspirando, estaba más idiota de lo normal y todo por el amor...

No fue hasta que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos que observó sorprendida cómo esta vez su novio había roto el límite propuesto para no incomodarlo, aunque no lo pensó mucho y decidió disfrutar de las sensaciones en su cuerpo profundizando el beso metiendo su lengua y guiando al contrario

Donatello suspiro inclinándose el mismo hasta quedar semi acostado con su novia encima de él, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente pero las palabras se repetían como si estuvieran escritas frente a él

Caliente, húmedo, suave, sensual...

Las manos que tenía en el rostro de su amada bajaron tímidamente a la cintura de esta, dando ligeras caricias que hacían suspirar a la kunoichi, ejerció un poco más su agarre cuando sintió la necesidad de respirar

Ambos se separaron confundidos, temerosos y ansiosos por proseguir, el sonrojo los hacía ver adorables a los ojos del otro, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en sus gargantas, sonrieron al mismo tiempo, mientras la femina recargaba su frente en la del mutante

-te amo karai- soltó por fin aquella fuerte palabra sobresaltando a su chica quién sonrió como si de Mikey se tratara

Repartió besos en su rostro desconcertandolo aunque no se quejó, le encantó aquel detalle

-tambien te amo Donatello- y nuevamente lo besó para continuar con el ritmo que llevaban hacía un momento atrás

00000

Nuevamente estaban los dos besándose aunque ahora con un ritmo más acelerado. La temperatura empezaba a subir en sus cuerpos mientras lentamente exploraban al otro, sacándose suspiros y gemidos retenidos en la boca del contrario

Donatello disfrutaba de las sensaciones al igual que su acompañante, después de todo era la primera vez que estaba de esa manera con alguien, sabía a lo que llegaría si continuaban pero al ser incluso el más calmo y neutro de los cuatro, ahora se desconocía al recorrer con sus manos la espalda de su pareja y presionando sus vientres mutuamente para sentirla más cerca

No fue hasta que el grito de Mikey se escuchó seguido con las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus hermanos y al parecer invitados los hicieron separarse. Aunque su novia aún estaba encima de él

Karai por su parte puso sus mejores "ojos de pistola" hacía sus hermanos, la pareja idiota de Casey-O'neil y los mutanimales. Había llegado tan lejos con su pareja para interrupciones y el ver que este ya se encontraba encogido de la vergüenza la hizo suspirar más sonoramente

-que agradable sorpresa- dijo con total sarcasmo en sus palabras, definitivamente habían llegado en mal momento- aunque yo me tengo que retirar-

Volteó a ver a su Donnie dándole un ligero beso de despedida para después susurrarle

-tápate eso, que solo yo debo verlo- y con un guiño se despidió secamente de los demás corriendo hacía su propio hogar

Donatello rápidamente cogió un cojín y con rapidez se encerró en su mismo cuarto, ambos dejando con dusas a los presentes por su inusual huída

Sin embargo para la pareja sería una larga noche pensando en el otro...


End file.
